


Under the Blender

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When a guest comes around, Sam is happy to show off his blender painted on the wall, but even happier to show off more than just some painting.
Relationships: Sam Thomas/Trevor Sandbourne
Kudos: 6





	Under the Blender

As he looked up at the wall, Sam grinned at his piece of art. A blender. As large as the entire wall. Not everyone understood what was with him and drawing blenders, but it was just something he drew and it rocked. His new room finally looked complete and exactly the way that he envisioned it from the day his mother had announced they would be moving in with Watson after the wedding.

Now he just had to wait out his sister’s meeting of the Babysitters Club, before he could take control of the living room’s massive flat screen with Charlie for an epic gaming sesh. Until then he would just have to entertain himself with his guitar and try to master a new song. He had girls to impress with his skills.

His fingers strummed random notes, brushing along the vibrating strings as a soft tune came forth. Pressing on a string, the tune shifted. It became deeper and a little louder. Sam’s hand travelled down his guitar to hit another cord. 

He smirked a little when he heard a girl’s voice in the hallway, cooing from the sounds he was making. With Stacy’s obvious crush coming through with the words: “He’s so talented…” 

His sister protested, but Sam didn’t listen. He played over her, following a tune in his mind that his talented fingers played out perfectly. All the while, Sam’s eyes never left his blender. Strange as it may be, that painting was his masterpiece. Even Stacy said she liked it. Whether or not that's true, was yet to be seen.

He did have a smirk on his face when the artist of the babysitter club had defended his Blender, even if she didn’t really like it.

Kristy swung his door open with a sneer. “Sam! I’ve got my friends over, and you’re bugging us. Could you please just be quiet?”

“Nah…” Sam shrugged, not even looking up at his sister.

“Ugh, you are SO annoying, you know that?” Kristy snapped. She didn’t like seeing Stacy oogle over her big brother for playing guitar poorly. Marching back down the hall, she left a smirking Sam by himself. Muttering loudly about him to the girls. Of course Stacy came to his defence. It was an attention he could get used to even if he wasn’t sure he was going to let it lead anywhere just yet.

Sam laid back strumming along to his own song, letting Kristy argue about him however she wanted. 

While he strummed his guitar, another came to the door and shifted his weight awkwardly. Feeling nervous about coming by to see not one but five girls at once. With Claudia around no less. He rang the bell and waited. Sam heard the doorbell but ignored it, guessing that it would just be one of the girls friends coming by. He liked having so many girls in the house but at the same time it was getting annoying having to dodge so many of them. Especially when they ate all the food, told him to be quiet or watched his every move. So he let Kristy get the door.

A long moment went by and nothing happened. The girls must have had the same idea that Sam would get the door.

“Sam! Can you get the door! We’re still in a meeting!” Kristy’s voice suddenly rang after the doorbell was pressed a few more times.

Sam groaned loudly. He didn’t feel like arguing so got up and dragged himself through the house to the door. Growling to himself about Kristy being bratty whenever her friends were around. Sam opened the door much to the surprise of the younger boy standing on the front porch. He recognised him slightly. 

“Uh, hey… Treeeevor, the art genius right? I’m guessing you’re here to see Kristy and her friends?” Sam asked, not moving from the door. Trevor was small, with tanned skin and dark hair. His blush was nearly invisible, but those dark eyes gave his nerves away. He didn’t speak, only nodded. “Cool, they’re in her room. If you get bored of girl talk I’m in my room drawing more blenders,”

“Ummm yes!” Trevor replied awkwardly, the thought of meeting with all the girls still weighing heavily in his mind. Sam already walked away while he was still standing there at the entrance. “Hold up, d-did you say drawing blenders?”

With a shrug as he turned the corner, Sam replied. “Don’t knock the art, man!”

“Not knocking… just questioning…” The younger boy responded, running his hand through his hair

“You can see if you want?” Sam suggested, motioning to his door. Getting another young artist’s critique on his work could go well.

It didn’t last time but Mimi had enjoyed the questionable get-well card design.

Trevor started walking inside, his steps slow and heavy as his mind argued between seeing the girls well Claudia, the reason he was at the house, and go visit Sam’s room or as his mind screamed, run away as far as he could. But without even thinking about it, he’d walked right past the girls and into the older boy’s room. Entering with wide eyes as he took in the floor-to-ceiling blender painted on the wall. Since it was just the outlines of the blender, It didn’t even look half bad. 

Just very out of place.

“Well…” He started, then stopped. Not really knowing what he could say. “It’s a blender.”

“But it looks great, right?” Sam turned to see the boy that had followed him, grinning expectantly at his thought.

“Yeah… great. So, if I may, why a blender?” Trevor pushed, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. Sam just looked at him trying to get the right words. He then turned toward his painting. It looked really good, was there a need for more reason?

In the end Sam shrugged, then hopped on his bed. “So, a boy in a group of girls, huh? Which one do you like? Or are you… you-know?”

“No! And I’m not in the group. I was just here too you know… pick up Claudia…” Trevor protested.

“Ooooh, sorry man!” Sam smiled at the younger boy. He wondered if the girls heard that, because he surely heard them mention Trevor’s name. “I didn’t mean to assume or anything. Claudia’s a sweet girl, what do you like about her?”

“Her artistic free will dude, she’s deep.”

Sam didn’t fully understand why, but the way Trevor said ‘deep’ made him twitch. “Cool, cool. I think Stacy likes me, I’ve heard her talk about me all day. Dunno if I like her back though…”

“Well you are in… what high school?” Trevor shrugged. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Sam laid back on his bed while Trevor stood near the door. His crotch was outward a little, betraying his stirring arousal. “So guess you wanna hang with the girls now? Might wanna give them a minute, they’re talking about how cute you are,”

Trevor blushed slightly, both from the thought of being around the five girls and that he was just called cute. “Uh, how do you know that?”

Sam pointed at the wall connecting his room to Kristy’s. “‘I can’t believe Trevor’s coming here! He’s so hot, he went shirtless on Instagram and I almost… DIED!’” He mimicked with a grin. “Shirtless? Ballsy,”

“I was at the beach!” Trevor muttered.

“Let’s see it then, can’t be that hot. Can it?” Sam chuckled, sitting up again. 

The girl's murmurs were like birds in his ear; For a babysitting club, they just seemed to talk about boys a lot. Primarily Logan, Trevor and some boy named Toby. Occasionally he was mentioned but his sister quickly turned Stacy’s comments back to Toby. They were all checking out Trevor’s shirtless shots, almost moaning for him. Sam was curious now. He’d messed around with his friends in the past, just playing with their dicks. Barely even touching each other. Unafraid of admitting another boy was good looking.

Nervously, Trevor opened his phone and pulled up the pictures. He was skinny and had darker skin, even his nipples looked like dark chocolate. But lean, with light muscles on his thin chest. Coltish legs only covered by a pair of red shorts. In one shot his entire body was coated in sunscreen. A couple even showing his growing pit-hair sneaking out to become visible.

He handed the phone to Sam, red in the cheeks, then sat beside him. Letting the older boy check him out, watching from the corners of his eye as Sam’s eyes explored all over almost lustfully. Had he looked down, Trevor would have seen the rising problem in Sam’s jeans.

“W-Well?” Trevor asked nervously, the quietness starting to get to him. The older boy didn’t seem to be taking his eyes off from his picture for a second.

“Nice nips,” Sam grinned, handing back the phone. When he moved, it revealed his tent more than Sam wanted.

“Uh? thank you.” Trevor replied as he took his phone back. He never thought he would get a compliment from another boy and had to bit his lips when he peeked down on Sam, wondering what it meant.

Sam followed his eyes down. 

“Oh! Uh, sorry… I was doing stuff before getting the door,” He lied.

“Uh.. oh… I can um leave so you can finish dude! Don’t wanna get in the way.” Trevor replied awkwardly, knowing what the older boy meant. Having gotten into a habit of doing it himself.

Chuckling, Sam chose to tease. “Well maybe you should take care of it, for interrupting me,”

“What? No! You... can’t do that with others.” Trevor mumbled with a slight panic in his voice. He had never thought of letting others see him during his private time, much less on another boy’s.

“Sure you can,” Sam said, “I do it with my friends!”

“You have…?” Trevor asked slowly, getting unsure if going to the girls maybe the less awkward option now.

Sam shrugged. “It’s just dudes, nutting one out together… no big deal right? See one dick, see ‘em all.”

The older teen shifted on his bed, getting back against the wall before beginning to undo his jeans. Slowly pulling them down a little, but not off. Waiting to see if Trevor reacted and wanted to join him. After all, the young artist’s eyes hadn’t left his bulge since realising it was there.

“You don’t mind right?”

Trevor stammered for the right words. “Uh… n-no. N-not at all,”

The younger boy gulped as Sam’s hand kept hovering around his bulge. It was hell not moaning when Sam’s hand pushed into his jeans and palmed over his cock, listening to the older boy moan. Sam continued to ease his jeans down to reveal his boxers with the outline of his slim cock leaving nothing to the imagination. Trevor’s eyes followed down Sam’s length, enjoying the older boy’s throbbing tent.

“Those are some… colorful boxers dude…”

“Looks great right?” Sam replied as he squeezed lightly on his cock through it.

“Are they guitar picks?” Trevor questioned, seeing the slight design.

Sam looked down and nodded. He kicked off his jeans while palming his cock over, feeling the heat against his palm. Enjoying the young eyes on his cock while feeling himself up. Sam licked his lips as Trevor sat beside him watching the view. He made it all better by undoing the button and opening his boxers, with Sam reaching in to grab his cock and pull it out a few moments later. Revealing his sexy six-inches to the younger boy, who stared at it in awe. Sam’s member was thin, with a light pink tip and lightly trimmed bush. Not too hairy, but not smooth either. It fit his twink form perfectly.

Trevor’s eyes remained glued, taking all the view in as he felt his own cock twitch. He had always been into art, even if part of it was just to get his dad proud of him, and right now all he could think of was that the view in front of him was perfection.

“The offer still stands you know.” Sam teased the younger boy again as he pointed his cock towards him.

“You… really want me to-” Trevor bit his lip. “Jerk you off?”

“Dude… I meant jerking together…” Sam chuckled. “But if you’re offering.”

Trevor gulped. Not in control of himself when reaching out to grab Sam’s dick. With the girls- and his crush- in the next room, this felt wrong. But that didn’t stop him from jerking Sam’s cock. Moving his hand up and down the sexy member with a thumb pressed into the soft underbelly, squeezing it tightly. 

“Mmh- Damn!” Sam moaned, enjoying the boy’s technique. “Feels good, Trev… faster!”

“Dude! Stop moaning, it’s weird enough already…” The younger boy muttered, blushing a little as he looked awkwardly at the wall. Wondering if the girls heard Sam. Regardless, he continued pumping Sam’s dick at a faster pace. Stroking him and thumbing the tip teasingly, which made the older boy’s moans grow louder. Trevor watched it pulse in his hand and the first bead of precum ooze forth. “Ew! I don't want it to touch me!”

Before Trevor could let go, Sam pulled back, wiping his pre on the edge of the younger boy’s hand.

Sam spoke first. “You get your own on your hand, mine’s no different.”

“But-!” Trevor protested looking at the wiped slime on his trembling hand as his eyes darted to find the tissues. “Dude… where the heck are your tissues… this stuff is gross!”

“Just lick it up!” Sam replied, grinning.

“Eww that’s even grosser…” Trevor replied as he put his hand out as far away as he could.

He sighed but took a hesitant lick at the warm precum. Strangely, Trevor wasn’t turned away at the taste. It was sweet and danced on his tongue, an earthy flavour he was happy to swallow. The young artist compared it to abstract art, of course, thinking it over in his mind. Strange, unlikeable and yet delicious. Trevor went in and licked the tip of Sam’s cock, collecting a dab of precum on his tongue. Tasting him again with a moan.

“Guess you liked it,” Sam said cockily. “How about you suck my dick, if you want to lick it so badly.”

Trevor looked up at him, unsure. He shrugged then spoke in a low voice. “I- I dunno… The girls are waiting for me…”

“Fuck the girls, dude!” Sam exclaimed, slapping his dick to Trevor’s slim lips. He twitched feeling the softness of them. “Well I’d probs fuck that Stacey one but… C’mon, Trevor, just suck it!”

Sighing in defeat, Trevor hated to admit he wanted to taste. Slowly he bent down while parting his lips. Of course the over eager Sam pushed him down, closing the gap to get inside a warm mouth.

Bucking up, Sam groaned. “Mmm… fuck your mouth is hot!”

Trevor gasped in surprise, trying his best not to bite down in reaction with his mouth suddenly filled by Sam’s lengthy cock. At least Sam only pushed inside. He was able to bob up and down on the sexy cock by himself after. Trevor stroked it with his right hand, tightly squeezing Sam while sucking him off. The musty taste of Sam’s cock ran down Trevor’s tongue, which he happily swallowed with each gulp. 

Sam heard the hum around his cock and shivered. The reverb on his cock was amazing, as well as Trevor’s soft as cloud lips. One hand played with the boy’s dark hair, working him up and down the erect member.

Moaning around the cock, Trevor pushed himself down. Feeling a little shove from Sam, he gagged but tried to relax himself to take more in. If he was asked before today, it would have never crossed his mind, but right now he couldn’t help himself as he took all he could in his mouth.

“Deeper, Trev…” Sam’s chest beat faster, fucking the artist’s mouth.

As his hair got tugged, Trevor tried to relax his throat. He was getting closer to the older boy’s bush with each thrust. “Mmmph!”

Sam grabbed the back of Trevor’s head before giving a sharp upwards thrust. Sliding down the tight throat, pushing Trevor’s nose deep into his ripe bush.

When the smell hit him, Trevor jerked. It was strong and musky, like Sam hadn’t had a shower in two days. But he was held down there for a few moments and slowly it intoxicated him. While his tongue flicked at Sam’s cock, he began moaning. Enjoying the cock, its taste and its smell.

Sam grunted, jerking into the mouth every so often, loving how warm and tight the boy’s mouth was.

“You like sucking cock, Trevor? Throating my big dick,” He grinned at Trevor, who moaned louder sucking him off. “Yeah keep sucking it, cockslut… Use that ‘straight’ tongue to clean my dick, needs a good wash…”

Trevor wasn’t sure why he was turned on by it, but he found himself obeying as his tongue kept licking around the whole length, not letting a single spot go.

Licking the inside of his cheek, Sam shifted down on the wall. His eyes shift between the blender on his wall down to Trevor’s ass bent over on his bed. So perfectly round and small, a yummy twink ass prime for the taking. Sam’s mouth went dry just thinking about his cock sliding into it. Making Trevor’s tanned ass red with a good few spanks between pounding it hard, making that cute boy scream his name as he got fucked. It made Sam grunt. All he could think about now was fucking Trevor. He’d hardly noticed how fast he was fucking Trevor’s face at this point until the gagging boy started to struggle.

Sam pulled Trevor off, chuckling. “Sorry, man. I was just staring at your ass… it’s pretty hot, looks girly.”

“You were... What?” Trevor asked in disbelief, wondering if he heard right.

“Staring at your ass…?” Sam repeated, slowly.

“M-My…” Trevor trembled slightly, blushed as he recalled what the next words were.

Sam stroked himself, rubbing in Trevor’s saliva. His cock looked delicious. “Wanna fuck it.”

Trevor was unsure what to make of it, his hand subconsciously went behind to touch it.

After getting off the bed, thankful he couldn’t hear the girls anymore, Sam got down behind Trevor. He fingered the boy’s shirt then peeled it off his slim body to reveal a sexy smooth chest with chocolate nipples and curvy hips. Licking his lips, Sam ran his fingers down along Trevor’s body. It made the boy squirm and moan softly, obviously confused where this was going. The finger continued down his skin until meeting his jeans. Tight skinny jeans coated in dried paints. His hand slipped down the zipper, letting Trevor’s restrained tent loose.

The artist sighed in relief as his cock got some release. His boxer briefs, black with a red waistband, were still tight on his dick keeping it trapped. Trevor bit his lip feeling Sam gently run his nails down the shaft. Teasing it, forcing it to throb and beg. His jeans were then tugged off and thrown against the wall. Leaving the painter blushing in his underwear as an older boy admired his ass. Being very touchy back there with a palm exploring and groping.

Sam took a while before pushing a thumb down near the boy’s hole. Rubbing through the fabric.

“S-Sam?” Trevor asked again wondering if he was serious.

“Mmm, so gotta fuck this.” Sam dug his other thumb in, then tugged to rip a small hole in Trevor’s boxer briefs. Exposing his puckered hole. “Hello virgin ass,”

Trevor moaned slightly when a moment later he felt something wet on his hole. Whatever it was started to push inside him. With a gasp, the boy gripped the sheets while it forced inside his tight ring. Trevor groaned in surprise, looking back to see Sam’s finger working his ass.

“Oh m-my god…” He groaned feeling Sam push down to the knuckle. Fingering slow but deep, adjusting him to the feeling of something inside his ass. 

“That was easy,” Sam smirked. “Taken before?”

Gulping, the artist slowly nodded. “I, uh… I was curious once a-and tried a paint brush…”

“Oh? And what got you curious?” Sam smirked as he pushed his finger deeper. “Thought you’re into Claudia.”

“Before her!” Trevor moaned as Sam hooked his finger, rubbing his prostate. His cock trembled, drooling precum. “Uuungh… I-I just saw it online, honest!”

“You don’t just find that kind of thing online.” Sam continued to use his finger to tease the inside of the younger boy. He soon inserted a second, scissoring him open. His fingers move fast inside, fucking Trevor’s hole. “Well… since you’ve already had something in this ass I think i’ll just fuck it!”

“S-Saaaam” Trevor moaned, he had to admit the pace of the fingers felt so much better than what he tried before.

Sam winked before going into his dresser. He pulled out a small tub of KY jelly, which was stolen from Charlie’s room during the move. Trevoer whimpered slightly from the loss of Sam’s finger, though his hands were gripping in anticipation waiting for Sam to come back. He watched nervously as Sam applied the lube to his cock. Rubbing all over the six-inch shaft then massaging his tip with a low, deep moan. Sam came over to Trevor while pumping his dick, wearing his cocky grin.

Trevor put his head down on the bed, then raised his ass up. 

“You want it?” The older boy asked. Trevor bit his lip down, replying with just a nod as he pushed his ass out toward Sam. After tasting Sam’s cock and feeling his finger, he couldn’t help himself anymore.

Grinning as he lined up with the now lubed hole of the younger boy, Sam gave the boy’s ass a light slap before beginning to slide deep into the artist’s ass.

“Mmph!” Trevor gasped feeling the invading cock stretching his ass open. Despite the copious amounts of lube coating that thickish cock, there was a sharp sting. 

Sam took it slow, gently easing his length into the tight hole until he was told to stop. Trevor’s back arched in the air and he was shuddering, clenching his teeth while pain pulsated through him. It took a few minutes in which Sam wasn’t able to move. Only sitting half-way inside Trevor, twitching against the tight ring. Waiting patiently for permission to start moving. Sam even leaned over and rested on the younger boy, lazily counting the seconds.

“O-okay, go… But slowly, I don’t want this to hurt,” 

Sam sighed happily. Finally he pulled his cock out then thrust forward, easing his length further inside. Pulling the young boy’s slim hips, he forced it all up into him.

“Ungh! God it feels sooo deep, S-S-Sammmm th-this feels weird!” Trevor moaned as the cock pushed deeper into his virgin hole. 

He tried to pull away on instinct, but Sam grabbed his hips and pulled the boy back down his length. Trevor’s eyes rolled back as he felt every inch dig deeper into his tight tunnel. Strange as it was, the cock actually started to feel good stretching him open. Biting his lip, he groaned low. Sam’s cock felt bigger inside him, reshaping his tight hole around its size. The shaft moved in and out at a slow pace, while Trevor’s hips were moved along it.

Sam was smirking, using one hand to feel the boy’s tanned body. He liked the sexy darker skin, how it shivered under his touch. A finger felt along the spine, before nestling into Trevor’s hair.

“Fuck! Do m-me, Sam… fill me up!” Trevor gasped softly. He bit his lip again, pushing his ass along the lengthy cock. Almost able to feel Sam’s wide grin as the older boy started to fuck him deep.

“Good isn’t it, Trevor?” Sam was loving how tight the boy’s ass felt, feeling it squeeze around his cock twitching every now and then making it even tighter.

The boy nodded quickly, eyes clenched shut. “M-mhm!”

Sam pulled out from the tightness, feeling how it squeezed in an effort to keep his dick inside. Teasingly, the teen only let a few inches at a time thrust inside, not letting that virgin ass experience its full length. Thrusting short and slow, just barely getting inside. It wasn’t until a beg filled the air that the six-inch cock pulled back entirely. Once only the tip remained it pushed back in deep, stretching open the inner walls before hitting a spot inside. A spot that made Trevor moan loud and flex tighter. Sam focused on hitting that spot, slamming his cock against it. He pounded Trevor deeper to hit that same spot, making the young boy fall in love with cock.

Trevor’s fingers curled into the sheets, tugging them as Sam jammed against that spot inside. Each time Sam hit it, Trevor would gasp as another wave of pleasure would crash over his body. His moans lingered in the air, low and sweet. Fucked out by that slim cock pounding his tanned hole. His own cock throb harder every time, unsure how he hadn’t covered the sheet below by now.

“S-Sam!” Trevor cried out, getting harder to form words amidst the pleasure he was receiving. It was almost all he could do to scream out the older teen’s name with a hint of desperation entering his voice. Hearing his name called out like that turned Sam on further as he started going even harder into the boy.

His eyes clenched shut as another wave crashed over Trevor’s body. He was in ecstasy. At his limit ready to shoot. All it took was one hard thrust before Trevor emptied his balls, shooting into his boxer briefs. At first a thin white glob formed on the black fabric, which grew larger as a dark patch spread. The more Trevor’s cock pulsed, the more cum he shot into them. Eventually some dripped onto Sam’s bed. He could feel the cum flooding around his dick.

Sam could only feel the tightness around his dick, squeezing it. He groaned, feeling like the tight tunnel was about to snap his dick off. “Holy shit!” 

He pounded deeper still, not wasting any time to abuse that ass’ tightness. Fucking the cum right out of Trevor’s little hole as it constricted around him, being sure to slam balls deep. Sam’s heavy balls slapped against the young boy, swinging back and forth. 

“Uuuungh… deeper… Fuck me, Sam, I need more!” Trevor begged tiredly.

Moaning loud enough for the girls to hear- which all bar Stacey promptly announced their disgust for- Sam slammed in deep. “Gettin’ tired up here… Time for you to ride my dick,”

“R-ride?” Trevor asked as he panted. He pretty much just had his biggest load and not sure if he really had the energy to do it, yet his cock seemed to have a different idea as it twitched at the thought.

Sam slowly pulled out with a wet pop!

He laid down on the bed just beside Trevor, his legs hanging over the edge. Patting his lap, Sam purred: “Come on dude, ride my dick. I’m close, anyway so I’ll flood you soon,”

Trevor moaned at the sight as he quickly climbed on the older teen’s lap. Trying his best to aim his hole toward the waiting cock as he lowered himself down.

Sam smirked, permitting himself to watch Trevor ease down the full length of his dick. Throbbing in that flexed hole, he didn’t jerk up or thrust. Just laying there, enjoying the boy impaling himself. Sam did moan, however, a long guttural sound dripping in lust. Betraying his hunger for the tightest ass he’d been inside. And once he was fully inside Trevor, Sam put both hands behind his head with a cocky smirk. Allowing the boy to ride his length. 

Bouncing on the sexy cock, Trevor’s fingers clawed at Sam’s chest. Dragging his nails while fucking himself on it. He took every inch at once, grunting with effort. But it was worth it to take such a hot cock.

“Mmph!” He gasped. Squeezing the member inside him, Trevor milked it. “So… fuc-fucking good!”

“Yeah… That’s it, bounce on my fucking dick! Faster, bottom boy!” 

Trevor’s cheeks reddened. But he didn’t say anything, just rode Sam harder at a rougher pace to pleasure the hunk. He loved the cocky expression on Sam’s face, how his biceps flexed and that look in his eyes. Like he knew how easy this was. 

“Fuck-!” Sam swore. “K-keep going, gonna breed your twink hole!”

“J-just do it!” Trevor begged as he kept riding the cock hard not wanting it to stop. Sam gladly took the chance to start fucking into the boy again, his cock throbbing as he got closer with each thrust. Before long, Sam let out a deep moan as his cock finally blasted all his cum deep into the boy’s ass. Trevor let out moan after moan as globs of cum was filling him.

Trevor shivered, feeling his insides pool with hot spunk. It felt strange and hot, but not unpleasant.

He slowly tilted to the left, slipping off onto his back. The two lay breathing heavily with a light chuckle as cum dripped onto Sam’s bed from each of them. Neither had the energy to get up. At least not until they head the door creak slightly. They jumped from the bed immediately with renewed vigor, grabbing at clothes and blankets in a vain attempt to cover their nakedness from whoever came to the door. Both prayed to God that it wasn’t one of the girls. David Michael would be fine, or Sam’s new step brother, being young enough to trick, but not the girls. Nor the creepy little one running about. 

However, their fears were met by another.

At the door with wide eyes and a half-smirk stood Charlie, Sam’s elder brother. In one hand he held a box of pizza with a headset and controller on top, and in the other a bottle of soda. He took the view in slowly, and with each passing second Charlie’s grin grew.

Slowly, as the younger pair struggled to find an excuse, Charlie turned his head to the hallway. “OH KRISTY! CLAUDIA!”


End file.
